galacticimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakaisha
|birth=Unknown |death= |species=Humanoid |gender=Male |height= 1.75 metres |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=Yellowish-green |cyber= |era=*New Jedi Order Era *Legacy Era |affiliation=*Hegemony of Species *Imperial Law Enforcement *Galactic Imperium }} Hakaisha was the male humanoid Director of Imperial Intelligence of the Galactic Imperium, born on an unknown year on an undisclosed planet. Biography Pre-Galactic Imperium Imperial Law Enforcement Prior to the outbreak of the Shrike War, Hakaisha worked as an Imperial Law Enforcer on Nar Shaddaa with Thrawn. During this time they would save Morgo Sunny from Plutzaza and a Hical Arees who were slave traders. Once Morgo Sunny was saved, Hakaisha took it upon himself to take Sunny as a ward. Sometime later Hakaisha would leave Sunny in Thrawn's hand as he investigated who sent Sunny to Nar Shaddaa. Galactic Imperium Shrike War Prior to the outbreak of the Shrike War, Hakaisha was stranded on a planet, Vice Admiral Thrawn picked up the distress call and took him to then took Hakaisha to Rimcee Station where a gathering of top Imperium officials was meeting. While Hakaisha was dreaming about a mysterious Kaltran the station was attacked by Alliance Rouges and soon after the Shrike attacked. Morgo Sunny asked Hakaisha to help and so he pretended to be a sergeant in the Imperial Army. Hakaisha would help Thrawn and Sunny to infiltrate a Shrike ship. During the mission, both Sunny and him got knocked out and Malastar saved them both. Once Hakaisha woke up on the Corruptor General Suef Lithef was about to promote him to Sergeant Major and placed in Lieutenant Zaisha's Platoon Hakaisha told the General he was not in the army. The General told a private to place Hakaisha in a cell. Central Union War By the time of the Central Union War Hakaisha joined the Imperium as an Imperial Intelligence officer. During the Battle of Stolingrad Hakaisha would duel Puthon, the Central Union's Director of Intelligence. Once the duel was over Hakaisha would learn that Supreme Commander Patton shot Josin Stalof in the head thus ending the Central Union War. Crisis at Korriban Seven years after the Central Union War Hakaisha was the Director of Imperial Intelligence, and noticed that a portal unit stationed at Korriban went missing. Supreme Commander Patton and Hakaisha along with a fleet went to investigate what happened. They would learn that Emperor Ramsay has come back from the dead after his death in the Shrike War. Once the battle was over the former Emperor was caught and imprisoned. Murder on Bastion Shortly after the Korriban Crisis, crime on Bastion has risen rapidly. Hakaisha lent his expertise to Thrawn, who was promoted to become the new ISB Central Commander, to solve numerous crimes throughout the planet. One such crime, a murder, led Hakaisha to discover that prior to the crisis at Korriban someone was ordered to spike Hakaisha's water. Relationships Family Hakaisha has no memory of his family or where he comes from. Morgo Sunny Sunny used to be Hakaisha's ward after he saved him from a life of slavery. Hakaisha grew fond of Sunny over the months of knowing him. Sunny always wanted to tag along with Hakaisha and after he joined the Imperial Navy, Sunny tried to get Hakaisha to join the military as well. Thrawn Thrawn was Hakaisha's former ILE partner before Thrawn ended up joining the Imperial Navy. After their first mission together, Hakaisha and Thrawn learned to respect each other. While in the ILE Hakaisha was the senior officer and in charge of Thrawn but for a brief moment in the Galactic Imperium military Thrawn outranked Hakaisha. Zaisha For reasons unknown, Zaisha and Hakaisha have never gotten along. Behind the scenes Because of Hakaisha's position of leader in the I.I. and his knack of good memory, Hakaisha is sometimes jokingly labelled as omniscient and treated as a deity. Appearances *The Hegemony of Species *From Whence We Came *A New Despair *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Galactic Imperium *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: New Offensive *Shadow of Iridium *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Battle of Stolingard *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Battle of Korriban *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: One Shot, One Kill *All the King's Men *Point of No Return category:Imperial Officer Category:Player Character